


牡丹国色动京城5

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城5

第5章   
　　从河东北上太原，一路跋山涉水，既要防备豺狼虎豹，又要冲破官兵围堵。也亏了李建成算无遗策，早在沿途布置好接应人手，否则这一大家子连河东都出不去。  
　　“大哥，你将士卒尽数交给宇文宝，太冒险了。”李元吉掀开帘子往外看，宇文宝坐在马上，正侧头和副将商议什么。  
　　“用人不疑疑人不用。”李建成压低声音。此时是深夜，弟弟们经过一天奔波劳碌，早就累得狠了。李智云伏在李建成腿上，打着小呼噜睡得正香。  
　　“可是……”李元吉被李建成扫了一眼，深吸一口气，把声音压低了，“大哥就不怕那宇文宝诈降？几日前他还是杨广老贼的臣子。”  
　　李建成嘴角轻勾，“你别忘了，父亲也是杨广老贼的臣子。”  
　　“大哥！”  
　　李建成将头往车壁上一靠，一边轻轻拍打着李智云的背脊，一边闭目养神。  
　　李元吉见他神色倦倦，便不再说话，拿过一条薄被给他盖上。  
　　不知过了多久，就在李元吉以为李建成已经熟睡时，忽然听他说道：“宇文将军是忠义之人，元吉，你不该怀疑他。”  
　　“我只是担心。”李元吉靠在李建成肩头，闷闷的道：“我不想看到大哥受伤，一点都不想。”李建成腰上的伤口是他亲手包扎的。伤口长而深，汩汩而出的鲜血把纱布都浸透了。  
　　他想了想，咬着唇道：“大哥，我们行囊里不是有毒药么，不如给他用上一点……”  
　　李建成揽着他的肩，“以国士待之，必以国士报之。元吉，只有胸襟广阔海纳百川，才能定鼎天下。阴谋诡域，只能得眼前之利。”  
　　深夜万籁俱静，连一片枯叶坠地也都听得清清楚楚。李建成猛的睁开双眼，挑起车帘一角往外看，“宇文将军？”  
　　“大郎，有些不对。”宇文宝策马驰近，“马队行进，应该会惊起雀鸟。但现在却鸦雀无声，连只雀儿都寻不见。”  
　　李建成冷笑，“那是因为雀儿早就被人惊走了，林中有埋伏。”脊梁挺得笔直，剑已在手，“元吉，叫醒弟妹。宇文将军，让弟兄们做好准备。一旦交锋，弓箭开路，铁蹄疾冲，切勿恋战。”  
　　宇文宝应了一声，立刻去做安排。  
　　李建成回头，见弟弟们都睁着一双双大眼睛看着他，微微一笑，“别怕，有大哥在。”  
　　忽然一支羽箭从暗处射出，嗡的一声钉在车门上。  
　　“列阵，放箭，护住马车。”宇文宝一提缰绳，将长刀舞得水泼不进，一边挡开箭雨一边往马车旁冲。  
　　谁知那马中了箭，剧痛之下竟像发疯似的勒都勒不住。  
　　李建成当机立断，一剑斩断绳索。  
　　马儿当即失蹄倒地，悲鸣不止。  
　　马车也在惯性的驱使下直直往前冲去，直到撞倒一块石头才侧翻倒地。  
　　“大郎。”宇文宝亲眼见李建成被马车压在下面，大惊失色。也顾不得上方箭如雨下了，扑过去徒手去搬马车。  
　　忽然木板被人掀翻，李建成从下面爬了出来。一把推开宇文宝，将那偷袭之人一剑桶了个透心凉。  
　　“大郎。”宇文宝被他的狠劲惊得呆了一下，迅速反应过来，一一将李家儿郎从马车里抱出来。“你们几个，带郎君们冲出去。”  
　　几个干将立刻将李家儿郎们抱上马背，在同伴的掩护下冲了出去。  
　　只有李元吉留了下来，他弯腰捡起长剑，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。  
　　“元吉？”李建成一剑砍掉刺客手臂，与李元吉背抵着背，“你怎不走？”  
　　“我和大哥一起走。”锵的一声，李元吉架住对方的剑，苦苦支撑。  
　　“好。”李建成一剑刺死眼前人，剑锋回转，割断那人颈脖，帮李元吉解了危难。  
　　“四郎，上马。”宇文宝策马如风，一把拽起李元吉手臂，将他拉上马背。  
　　“大哥。”李元吉回头大喊。  
　　只见沉沉夜色中，李建成跨骏马，张铁弓。嗡的一声，箭矢如流星，贯穿贼首咽喉。  
　　李建成等人与追兵激战，远在太原的李渊也不轻松。他正面临着天大的难题，是自立称帝，还是拥戴杨广。  
　　他不愿学曹操当汉贼，被天下人唾骂。但若不自立，便得不到突厥的支持。  
　　裴寂急得不行，一日三次的来找李渊，都被拒之门外。  
　　“唐公还没起？都日上三竿了。”裴寂最重仪容，但这几天心火太旺，嘴唇都起了三个燎泡。“再去通传，就说玄真来了，看他见不见。”  
　　仆人一脸为难，“裴公，小人都通传三次了。”  
　　裴寂声音比冰碴子还冷，“再去。”  
　　仆人无奈，只能又去了一次。“裴公，唐公还没起身。不如您先回去等着？”  
　　裴寂冷笑连连，一把推开仆人就往里面闯。  
　　仆人惊呼着去拦，但怎拦得住铁了心的裴寂？  
　　一路闯到内室，好歹裴寂尚存理智，隔着帘子道：“叔德，我知道你醒了。”  
　　李渊咳嗽两声，妆模作样的道：“玄真何时来的？这些仆人也太大胆了，居然不通传。”  
　　裴寂冷笑一声，大步迈了进去。“叔德想了两日，总该想出个章程来了吧？”他觑着李渊神态，试探道：“还是不愿自立？”  
　　李渊长长一叹，“我若自立，天下文士该如何看我？”  
　　“成大事者不拘小节，如今各路反王气势如虹，剑直长安。叔德若再犹豫，便被人夺了先机了。”  
　　裴寂越说越气，连连顿足，“突厥有百万控弦之士，号称北方第一虎狼。我们花了多少心血，费了多少唇舌，才得到始毕可汗的首肯。他既想要你自立，那你就自立吧！你连朝廷都反了，还怕什么自立称帝？”  
　　李渊双眉紧皱，抱头坐在胡床上，“你别说了，我的头都快炸了。”  
　　裴寂就看不惯他这副优柔寡断的样子，指着门外喊道：“你这几天躲在府里不见人，知不知道外面都乱成什么样子了？部属离心，流言四起，我看你这兵也不用起了，各自散了，回家种田去吧！”  
　　李渊咬牙，“再等等。”  
　　裴寂瞪眼，“等什么。”  
　　“等大郎回来。”  
　　裴寂被他气得一个倒仰，“大郎远在河东，远水救不了近火……”  
　　“阿郎，阿郎。”门房踉踉跄跄的跑进来，双手撑着膝盖喘不上气。  
　　“出什么事了，慢慢说。”如今裴寂已如惊弓之鸟，见那门房神色慌张，头一个念头竟是“难道突厥打来了？”  
　　那门房狠狠喘了两口气，脸上已堆满了喜色，“阿郎，大郎回来了。”  
　　李渊猛的站起来，一阵风似的从裴寂身边掠了过去。  
　　府门外已挤了个满满当当，一些得力的婆子正指挥着丫头小厮们将行李搬运进来，另一些人则忙着收拾房间，备下吃食。  
　　李渊老远就看到李建成，张开双臂朝他跑去。  
　　宇文宝曾和李渊同朝为官，从未见过他如此模样，惊得下巴都快掉了。  
　　此时李渊眼里只有李建成，哪管别人怎样。他将李建成紧紧抱在怀里，眼中含泪，“毗沙门，你总算回来了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
